Transformers Prime:Exodus
by Number1PrimeFan
Summary: Two enemies combine as Jack and Arcee's relationship deepens.Things quickly go from bad to worse,leaving everyone in shock of what will happen next.Takes place a month after the events of "Paradise Lost"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Prime or anything related to it...No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Transformers Prime:Exodus**

**Chapter 1**

After everyone had left for the night,Ratchet found himself working after hours in his lab,he liked waiting till he was alone as he found it hard to concentrate otherwise.

He worked quietly only turning his attention to the footsteps behind him.

"Ratchet..How is the research coming?".

"As well as to be expected Optimus..I have refined the Synthetic Energon further but I'm afraid we will never be able to use it other than as a power source..and to fuel the Groundbridge.

"The risk is still far to great to use it within us".

"I may have another use for it Old Friend"Optimus said as he handed him a computer disk"Fowler helped get this together..All it needs is to be completed".

"I'll get to work on it first thing" the medic bot responded.

"What are we going to do Optimus"stopping him as he walked out the door".

The best we can Old friend".

"We run around,site after site..Only being able to get our hands on Megatrons leftovers.

And facing the growing terror of M.E.C.H which you and I both know thier planning something big".Ratchet said as he slamed his fist on the table

"I'm afraid they pose a far greater danger to our human allies then to us Ratchet"."Which is something I need to prevent..with all my spark."

...

Jack and Arcee arived at base after school only to find themselves in the middle of a conversation between his Mom and Optimus.

He steped off of Arcee,herself transforming into her figure form as he continued to the next level to join his Mom,Raf,and Miko.

"We can't leave our home Optimus..What about my job? They know where I work too" June answered".

"Agent Fowler already has the hostpital under close survillence..And Ratchet can bridge you to base as soon at your in route..to avoid anyone that chooses to follow".Optimus added.

"Mom"As Jack steped into the conversation"Please listen to Optimus..we can't continue this alone".

"Believe me June,I wouldn't suggest moving out of your home unless it was completey necessary..and in this case it is".

"I know Optimus"she answered"I know it has to be done..but I dont want to..But I will though,for me and Jack's safety".

"Their's plenty of room here,and you can change anything reasonable to your liking" Optimus added with a comforting smile as Jack looked over to exchange smiles with Arcee.

"If Jack's moving in here..I'm moving in to"Miko added,steping forward.

"No Miko!" Bulkhead said in protest.

"But why Bulk?..Then we can spend all our time together.

"Miko..your not yet eighteen"Optimus intervened"Your host parents have no knowledge of our existense and if you were to leave them you would be exported from this country".

"The way you can help out most is to show your support in this matter".

"Where you and Raf live isn't yet known to our enemies at the present and it would be safer if you two remain there".

Miko slumped over walking standing beside Jack as she spoke"Yea lucky Jack.."

...

The conversation was put to a close as Agent Fowler desended,steping out of the elevator carrying a case.

"What's in the case Agent Fowler?" asked Raf.

"Christmas time from Ole' Uncle Sam!" he responded as he layed it on a table opening it,handing a small device to Raf,Miko,Jack,and June as they looked them over.

"These are highly advanced communicators"Ratchet stated as he steped forward.

"Not only do they have all the features of a regular smartphone but along with a highy advanced GPS,tracking system,an Energon Dectector,and also tie-in with our com-link communication systems without having any need of a cell-signal.

"What's this red button for Ratchet? asked Raf

"Do not press that unless it's an absolute emergency!" The medical bot responded back

"Pressing that button will send me your present coordinates for an emergency Groundbridge for EVAC, back-up support,and to alert Agent Fowler.

"Keep them with you always..Understood Everyone?"

All noded except for one as they turned to Miko who was sitting on the couch playing a game on her new phone.

"Miko"Have you heard anything Ratchet has said?"asked Bulkhead.

"Of course..Emergency button..Groundbridge..EVAC..I got it all" she answered"Just one question" she asked "Does this come in pink?"

"Raf..Miko..getting late..you need to be heading home"June said going to her car"I'm heading home too Jack..lot to pack..Dont be late

_"I wont Mom_"

As Bumblebee and Bulkhead changed forms letting their human partners climb inside to leave, as Optimus turned to Jack.

"Jack..may I speak with you for a minute?

"Sure" he answered walking over to him as Optimus leaned down.

"Jack..I have watched you mature over these past months and I have no problem with the responsiblity that I'm about to grant to you..Arcee..would you please?

"Sure Optimus" she responded as she brought over a long case,setting in on the floor infront of Jack,as he opened it,laying his eyes upon what looked liked to him a futuristic assualt rifle with a large rectangleur barrel.

"Energon?" he guessed

"Yes Jack..Synthetic Energon.."

"I thought that stuff wasn't safe" he asked

"Synthetic Energon" Optimus continued poses to much of a risk to use on ourselfs Jack..But works fine in this configuration"

"And due to the potiency of it..This small weapon is just as powerful as to our own".

Jack griped the rifle as LED lights appeared on the handle,blinking red then to green.

"It is matched to your bio signature now Jack"Ratchet said standing behind him..

"Only you will be able to use it".

"Keep it close by Jack..let us hope it never comes of need"Optimus concluded as Jack gave a nod.

...

Early the next morning,Jack and his mom were busy packing boxes as Jack carried them outside setting them on the lawn,only to jump by the sound of an air-horn as a red,blue,and silver semi-truck with trailer pulled infront of their driveway.

_"Mom Optimus is here!"_

June joined him outside as the door to the truck opened as Miko,Raf and Agent Fowler steped out

"Thought you could use a hand with the heavy lifting"he said with a smile.

_"Arcee...any sign of trouble?" _

_"Negetive Optimus..it's been quiet"_as she responded on her com-link keeping watch from the garage.

After a few hours,everything was loaded as Fowler shut the rear trailer doors getting into Optimus's cab as June turned around staring at their home as a tear ran down her face.

"Mom..we will come back..I promise"He said as he hugged her waist.

She gave a silent nod and walked to her car as Raf and Miko joined her as Jack walked into the garage,puting on his helmet then sitting on Arcee.

"So hows your Mom" she asked.

" She's taking it hard".

"I promise Jack..that everything's going to be ok"she responded as their conversation was cut short by Optimus's voice over the com-links.

_"Roll Out!"_

Arcee pulled out of the garage,onto the street joining in line behind Optimus and June.

...

A lot was going on around the Autobot base that evening.

Bumblebee was moving out the numerous bunkbeds and lockers that onced housed the base's personal,leaving two large rooms as Bulkhead carried in June's belongings and funiture while Arcee helped Jack with his.

Things slowly grew quiet as his mom left for her late shift while Bumblebee and Bulkhead took Miko and Raf home.

Jack found himself alone in the large empty space he had for a room.

He unpacked posters and pictures,hanging them up to make it feel more like home,turning on some low music,laying down to relax,hearing it echo off the base's concrete walls,closing his eyes for a short time.

"Hey There!"

Came a voice from the hall as he turned over to see Arcee leaning in the door way,her right foot proped up against the wall.

"Hey!" He responded"

I was beginning to thing we wasn't going to be left alone any" as she said with a smile

"I was beginning to think that too"he answered returning her smile.

She strolled in,sitting beside his bed,leaning over him as she kissed him deeply.

"Mmmm..you need to get some curtains for that door..would hate anyone looking in as they walked by"she said as she kissed his neck.

"So..how do you like your room?" She asked

"Mmmm..less empty when your here" he answered with a relaxing sigh.

She quickly raised up looking at him raising an eyebrow"

And how exactly do you mean that?"

"What?..Wait..No..I didnt mean it that way"

"And how exactly did you"she asked crossing her arms.

"I meant your company fills the room Arcee"

Hmmm? sure you did..."she said with a smile as she leaned down kissing him again.

"So..think your mom might think something was up if I start sleeping in here with you?"

He chuckled"My mom is very observant..besides I can sneak into your room alot better"

"Mmmm...lucky it's right down the hall then"she said with a wink"

She eased down,sitting in the floor leaning against the wall as Jack joined her,sitting in her lap,leaning back against her chest.

"I love you Jack"she said softly as he responded.

"I love you too Arcee"

...

He layed quietly still against her keeping his thoughts to himself.

It had been almost a month since he and Arcee admitted their feelings for eachother.

They had both agreed to try and keep everything normal when they're around everyone else.

Keeping their relationship a secert as Arcee had her reputation to keep up and he didnt want to think what Miko,Raf and his Mom would think if they found out.

They cherished every second they spent alone together.

Acree read up on everything she could on human dating customs while Jack filled her in on everything she didn't understand fully.

Yes they did have their "physical" limitations,but they have adapted.

Only doing things that aren't considered much to a normal human relationship,but he wouldn't take anything else in the world than to have her by his side.

...

The next afternoon the base went noisy with the sound of a alarm as every display lit up red.

"Ratchet? Whats wrong?".

Asked Optimus walking up.

"It's Nurse Darby!..She's pushed her emergency button!".

"June..whats wrong!".

"_I think I'm being followed Optimus..I left the hostpital a few minutes ago..there's been a car following me ever since._

"June try to stay calm..we will send support"."Whats the area like Ratchet".

"She's right in town Optimus..two many people to intercept them".

"June lead them out of town..away for the base..we will rondevu with a groundbridge...Just try to stay calm".

_"I will try Optimus"._

Everything grew quiet around base as they all waited to hear anymore news as suddenly the com-link screamed to life again.

_"Optimus thier surrounding me!..Their hitting my car!"_Ratchet! Groundbridge now!".

Optimus said as he transformed driving alone through the Groundbridge transforming back as he landed on the highway infront of June steping aside as she went through the portal.

Both cars came to a screaching halt as they turned around heading back in the direction they came.

Jack and his Mom were hugging eachother as Optimus came back through.

"June?..Are you harmed?".

"No Optimus..little shook up but I'm ok...Optimus..what are we going to do?".

"I wish I knew June..I wish I knew..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Transformers Prime:Exodus**

**Chapter:2**

Early the next morning Jack walked into the main hub of the base.

"Optimus..Can I speak to you?".

"Of course Jack..how can I be of service".

"Optimus I want to be in the field".

"Jack...there's to much of a risk"

Optimus..with all due respect..this is my war too...I just watched my mom's life being put in danger yesterday..I don't want to sit back helpless anymore..I want to protect her..I want to protect Ar...I mean the people I love and care about".

"You told me the other day that I have matured..let me prove that I have...Please Optimus".

Optimus looked down as she sighed

"Very well Jack..but first let me speak to Agent Fowler about getting you properly equipped".

"Thank you Optimus...Thank You".

Ratchet steped up as Jack left.

"Optimus are you sure this is a good idea?".

"It is in the time of war the weakest become the strongest Ratchet...Jack deserves every right to fight for something he believes in..just as we do".

"I'll make sure his missions are chosen very carefly".

...

Jack was in his room later that evening as suddenly Arcee stormed in.

"Jack!..Optimus just told me..what do you think you are doing?".

"I want to help Arcee..I want to help you".

"How Jack?..by getting yourself killed...you help me most by staying here where I know your safe..so I can concentrate on getting my job done and protecting you"

"If your going to be my guardian Arcee..then I'm going to be yours too..I've faced Con's before..I've faced M.E.C.H".

"You got into those situlations by chance Jack..you didn't go looking for them..Your not a...".

"What?..I'm not a soidier?

Do I have to be one before you repect what I want for us?

That's what two people do in a relationship Arcee..they help eachother..they share everything that life throws at them together.

"I feel like I'm doing nothing sitting here while the people I love and care about are being put in danger everyday"

Jack turned his back to her,crossing his arms.

"Jack...I.." she started to say as she leaned down hugging his waist

"I dont want to lose you".

"And I don't want to lose you either Arcee..how do you think I feel while your out there and I'm here...I couldn't go on living afterwards if something happened to you and not knowing if I could of done something.

I need to be out there with you...Please let me do this...for my Mom...for Us".

She noded in agreement

"Okay Jack"she said as she held him tighter

"For us then..."

...

Everyone gathered around the next morning as Fowler's face and voice appeared on the monitor.

"Agent Fowler..How can we be of service?"

_"I have a situation here Prime"_

"Decepticons?".

_"No..It's M.E.C.H..have everyone ready for briefing..I'm on my way..ETA five minutes._

The elevator desended as Fowler steped out stromping down the steps as everyone watched quietly as he inserted a computer disk and as the screen came to life as Jack looked on with blueprints,pictures,and plans of a helicopter he had never seen before.

Everyone turned their attention to Fowler as he spoke.

"This is a highly advanced stealth attack helicopter prototype...It's capable of flying circles around anything else we have..M.E.C.H stole it from the Air- Force Base not two hours ago.

"Can you track it Agent Fowler?". Optimus asked.

" It was equipped with a global tracking device..we tracked it to an area of Oregon before we lost the signal.

There's an ex-military compound used during the cold war in the same area..we assume M.E.C.H has taken it over as their base and we assume that's where they have taken it".

"And where do we come in Agent Fowler?".

"I should say one of you Prime..I need one bot to infitrate,locate the helicopter,and pick up any intel you may happen to run across.

This is a stealth mission Prime...I'm doing this off the record..Get in and get out".

"And what of the helicopter when we find it? asked Optimus.

"Destory it!..I brought enough C-4 to turn a tank into scrap metal".

"Get this done Prime!"

Fowler said as he took the elevator to the surface waiting after he was gone before Optimus spoke turning to Arcee.

"Arcee..you are the smallest and most agile of us..It would be best if you took this mission"

He said as he also looked down to Jack giving him a nod understanding what that meant rushed to his room to get ready.

"Also Arcee..not a single human life shall be forfited unless nessessary".

"Understood Optimus"she responded while setting off toward Jacks room who as at the time unpacking the bag that Optimus requested,pulling out a helmet with night vision,putting on body armor,ballistic vest,and lacing up the boots.

He pulled out a tactical knife that was attached to his shoulder,looking it over,seeing his refection in the blade as Arcee walked in.

"I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this am I?"she asked.

"No your not Arcee" he responded firmly sheathing the knife again.

She reached down getting his Energon rifle handing it to him as she kneeled down puting her forhead against his.

"Be safe out there".

"You be safe too" he said as they shared their embrace.

They walked to the Groundbridge together only stoping for a brief time as Jack turned around looking back at his Mom,putting on his helmet,buckleing it to his chin.

She waved silently to him as he turned following Arcee through the Groundbridge.

...

They arrived at the other end to find themselfs in wooded,rocky terrain as Arcee scanned 360 degrees with her blasters.

"Clear!"

She said as Jack took a look around also taking in his surroundings.

"Are you picking up anything?".

"Military installation...Three Clicks out..North by North-West".She responded as she raised her blaster in the air walking quietly as she could in that direction.

"On your guard Babe"

She said as Jack nodded looking behind them before turning and following her.

They came opon the base after a long hike as night fell opon them while they found a place on a hillside to survey the situation.

Jack,looking through his night-vision goggles finding the helicopter sitting on a landing pad in the middle of the compound.

"Target spotted..looks like it's heavily guarded..What's the plan Arcee?".

"We need a diversion"she responded looking around.

"Jack..put a C-4 charge under one of the vehicles in the motor-pool..when you get in position near the helicopter..detonate it..that should give you enough time to destory it..I'll stay here to give you cover".

He stood up preparing to slide down the hill as Arcee grabed his arm saying softly.

"Jack..be careful...".

"Count on it Babe"

He said with a smile as he slid down as he walked,crouching along a chain-link fence finding a good spot to enter as he pulled some cutters out..cutting out a square just big enough for him to get through.

He walked quietly between the rows of Humvees and Trucks,taking cover when ever a patrol walked by.

He crawled under a humvee in the middle of the formation sticking a C-4 charge to the underside.

He made his way back through quietly as he walked along the fence to the other side of the compound as he cut another hole.

"Here goes nothing"

He said as he pulled the detonator out pushing the button as an explosion rocked the compound.

He rushed through the fence diving under the belly of the helicopter and began to set the charges.

The helicopter suddenly transformed to his touch above him as a arm reached down,grabbing him,picking him up into the air.

"Hello Jack!..didnt expect to see you here".


	3. Chapter 3

**Transformers Prime:Exodus**

**Chapter 3**

Hours after Jack and Arcee left on their mission Fowlers voice echoed to life once again.

"Prime!...M.E.C.H. is attacking the Air Force Base again..They need assitance!".

"Understood Agent Fowler...Evaculate everyone..We're on our way..Autobots!..Rollout!".

Optimus,Bulkhead and Bumblebee transformed as they speeded through the Groundbridge arriving on a battlefield on the other end looking up to see all the M.E.C.H helicopters flying away.

Where they going? Bulkhead said slamming his fist together."We just arrived for the party".

"Oh believe me..The party's just started".

Came a voice from the sky as the figure landed to Earth shaking the ground..with a pair of Vehicons on each side.

"Megatron!..So your behind this!".

"Bravo Optimus...You figured it out"

"You've teamed up with M.E.C.H!".

"Only a temporary arrangement..I will dispose of them once they out live their usefulness".

"And the stolen helicopter?What use was it to you?"

"No use Optimus..we destroyed it shorty after.. Just an distraction to keep at least one of you busy..and judging by the abstinence of Arcee..She fell right into my little trap..I'm sure Airachnid is taking very good care of her at this very minute"

He said with an evil grin.

"Megatron!..I'm afraid your evil rule has come to an end"Optimus said as he closed his faceplate,drawing his swords

"Autobots! Attack!

...

Meanwhile back in Oregon..Jack found himself in the cluching grip of Airachnid.

"Nice to see you again Jack!..I missed you so much..Where's Arcee..I know she's close by".

"Closer than you think Airachnid!"

Screamed Acree as she desended from her leap sumersaulting as she kicked Airachnid,making her release him.

"Jack get to safety now!".

She said as she ran and flipped opening fire from her blasters.

Automatic rifle fire echoed as M.E.C.H soidiers ran toward their position.

Jack quickly took cover behind a truck firing back with his rifle as Arcee continued her battle behind him,blocking Airachnids attacks with her blades only to have her feet pulled out from under her as Airachnid tossed her across the compound.

She transformed in her her vehicle mode racing toward Airachnid transformering back as she kicked,sending Airachnid flying back going though a wall of a building as the roof fell in on her.

Arcee quickly rushed to Jack's side taking cover as she helped him fire back.

"Jack!..He have to get out of here!".

You go first Arcee..I'll cover you".

"We go together Jack!".

She said as she transformed as Jack stood up,firing a few more times from his rifle as he got on her,her tires squealing as they headed toward the gate.

"Jack! The gate is closed!".

"I'm on it!".He said as he raised his rifle,sending a couple of Energon blasts,destorying the chain-link gate as him and Arcee rocketed through.

...

The battle raged on as Optimus and Megatron were locked into a sword duel while Bumblebee and Bulkhead finished off the remaining Vehicons,with a final blow to one one the Vehicons chest with Bulkhead's mace.

"Surrender Megatron!..You have Lost!".

"On the contrary Optimus..Maybe it will be you that will be surrendering".

He blasted Optimus back with his cannon as he launched himself skyward,transforming as he blasted off as a large group of Apache attack helicopters desended,circleing them all sides.

_"Put your weapons away now or we will be forced to open fire."_

Optimus..they think we did all this!..What do we do?" asked Bulkhead

_"I repeat..put away your weapons or be fired opon!..This is your last warning"_

"Optimus?".

_"Open Fire!"._

Cannon fire and rockets rained down blasting them off their feet as they held their ground,arms raised to shield themselfs.

"Ratchet!..bridge us back now!".

They all steped through the portal as it appeared leaving the air force hitting the ground where they once stood

...

"Optimus..what happened out there?"Ratchet asked.

"This is wrong"Bulkhead said,interupting"Megatron destroys a military base and we get the blame?".

Alerts and alarms glared and sounded red again as Ratchet turned his attention to the radar.

"Optimus..we have countless incoming attack helicopters..ETA ten minutes at most".

"Optimus what do we do?" asked June whos standing there hugging Miko and Raf.

Looking up to look at the screen again..Optimus reached down activating the Groundbridge.

"Bumblebee,Bulkhead..get Miko and Rafael to safetly..away from here...I'll take June,she will be safe with me".

"But Optimus?".

"Bulkhead your job now is to escort Miko out of here..She needs you.

Bulkhead noded has he transformed as Miko quickly got in as they went though the portal as Raf got into Bumblebee,driving into the Groundbridge right behind them as Optimus quickly turned to Ratchet.

"Now your turn Old Friend".

"I'm not leaving your side Optimus".

"Ratchet..Get yourself to safety before it's too late!".

They stared at eachother for several seconds exchanging worried looks before Ratchet set off into the groundbridge briefly turning to look back at Optimus.

"Till we meet again Optimus".

"Till we meet again Old friend".

...

Jack and Arcee found themself speeding down a mountian road,swerving to dodge bullets as Jack looked back.

"They're closing in on us Arcee!".

"Jack!..Your going to have to fire back!"

Jack raised his rifle pointing it backwards sending an Energon blast through the leading humvee's grill as it ran off the road,hitting a tree,as the others piled in behind it.

A huge muiti-legged figure leaped over the pile of wreckage running as fast as she could after them.

"Arcee!"Jack screamed warning her

"I see her Jack..Hang on".

Arcee jumped off the road,sliding down the side of the mountain,Jack hanging on all he could,tighting his grip on Arcee's handlebars.

They slid to a halt as they reached the bottom as they turned off the road and onto the highway heading toward the nearest town.

...

Optimus stood infront of the base's large computer..entering passwords and locking out systems.

"June..get your things..we need to go.."

"Yes Optimus"She said as she quickly rushed to her room.

Optimus reached down,pressing a button on the control panel as his voice echoed off the base's walls..as everyone else listened closely from their com-links and as June turned to the loud speaker in her room as Optimus spoke.

_"To all Autobots and our Human allies...This is Optimus Prime."_

_"Activate all Grost Protocols immediately...I repeat Ghost Protocols are in effect...I'm sorry it had to come down to this...Keep our human partners safe from harm._

_"And as they say here on Earth... God Speed and Good Luck"._

_"It's been an honor serving with you all..."_

Thanks for reading everyone..continued in the next story,Transformers Prime:Disavowed


End file.
